Wise up
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: When a woman comes to Hazzard from LA, Daisy has to face her true feelings for Enos: will she fight for Enos or will she let him go? And not only Daisy's heart will be turned upside down. Time for the Dukes to wise up and settle down. Story mostly centered on Enos and Daisy but a new pairing is involved too, in a whirlwind of love, friendship, jealousy, misunderstandings.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The woman came out the bus in front of the Hazzard Bus Station. Her blue eyes stared at the small country square, so different and so distant from LA.

"Here your bag, Madam." The driver took a large bag from the bus' wide trunk and handed it out to the woman, in his eyes a mix of admiration and lust.

"Thanks." She took her bag and smiled at the blushing young man, "Do you know Hazzard? I am new, here, and I need help." Again, her blue eyes inspected the square and the buildings.

Happy to be helpful, the man took his hat off and nodded, "Of course, Madam. I know Hazzard like my pockets. Just ask, and I'll be glad to help you." His curious eyes slid over the woman's body: long brown air, blue eyes, blue scarf around her neck (bringing out her eyes), long brown raincoat and blue heels. City elegance.

She had a brief shiver, "This is so different from LA. Colder."

He was right: city's woman. He pointed at the mountains, "It's because of the wind from the mountains. It can be really cold, and pesky. This morning it was raining. May I ask you why you're here, Madam? LA is really distant, and Hazzard isn't so famous to attract people from a city like LA."

The woman smiled shyly, "Oh sorry. I haven't introduced my name, yet. My name is Amy, and I am a good friend of Enos Strate. He's the deputy. Do you know him?"

The man opened his eyes wide, "I know he is the deputy. And yeah, of course I know him. Everybody knows him; everybody knows each other, here. It isn't LA." He glanced at the deputy patrol car parked in front of the Police Department, "Come with me, Madam. Enos is at the Police Department, right now. You are lucky."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at that woman. A stranger," Bo parked the General Lee and glanced at Luke, smiling, "cute stranger. We should offer our help, if she needs any kind of help."<p>

Daisy came out the General, her long legs in tight blue jeans climbing over the window and her brown boots splashing into a puddle. She looked down at her boots now covered in mud and had a big sigh, "It seems I am going to spend the evening cleaning my boots."

Luke walked by her side, "We should ask Boss to repair all these holes in the square. Yesterday Mrs. March fell down and nearly broke her ankle."

Bo shook his head, "I don't think Boss is goin' to spend his money for it. If we ask him 'bout these holes, he'd find a way to blame us for the holes and to ask the money for it to us."

Luke shrugged, "You're right, stupid request."

Daisy slipped her hand in her jeans' pocket and took a small piece of paper out of it, "We need money for doing our shopping, now." She handed the paper to Bo, "Here's the list. While you enter the grocery, I am goin' to give Enos the rhubarb cake." She slipped into the window's car with her head and chest and grabbed a bag from the back seat, "Enos' patrol car is parked in front of the Police Department, and I have to give this cake to him before he starts patrolling, otherwise, if I leave the cake there when he is away, Boss is goin' to eat it all, as usual. I am tired to cook cakes for Boss."

Bo laughed, "You can't give Boss anything eatable, asking him to give it to Enos, and hope he isn't goin' to eat it." He pointed at the uniformed man coming out the Police Department, "Hurry up, Daisy. Enos is leaving. If you want him to eat your cake, you should give him that cake right now."

The bag in her hands, Daisy walked to the Police Department, but her boots glued to the asphalt when she realized what was going on: the arms of the stranger were wrapped around Enos' neck, and Enos' arms were wrapped around the brunette's waist, in a tight and intense hug. Enos has never hugged that way anybody else but her! Daisy's mouth opened wide in surprise.

"It looks like ol' Enos knows that cute stranger," Bo rested his hands on his hips and smiled.

"More than knowing. They look really close," Luke folded his arms, smiling and glancing at Bo.

Daisy forced herself to smile, swallowing the sour liquid in her mouth and glancing at her cousins, "Now you have a chance to meet that cute stranger and to be introduced to her." Bo and Luke by her side, she forgot of the shopping and crossed the square.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a preview of a possible future story. :-) Stay tuned for more.<strong>


	2. Sugar is the secret

**SUGAR IS THE SECRET**

Daisy approached Enos and the woman. She smiled with her sweetest smile, she bent her head toward her right shoulder in her most sensual way and she talked with her most skittish tone, "Hi Enos. Here the cake you like so much." She gently raised the bag in her hand.

Enos parted from the woman and turned to Daisy, looking at her with his widest smile, a gentle blushing coloring his cheeks, "Rhubarb cake! I love it. Thanks Daisy." He gently took the bag from Daisy's hand and looked at Bo and Luke, "Hi Bo. Hi Luke."

Luke smiled, "Hi Enos," and finally looked at the brunette by Enos' side, stretching his right arm out for her, "My name is Luke Duke," he pointed his forefinger to Bo and Daisy, "they are my cousins Bo Duke and Daisy Duke. We are Enos' friends. Every friend of Enos is our friend. Welcome to Hazzard, Madam."

The bus driver was looking at the scene, Amy's bag still in his hand; he sighed, perfectly aware he couldn't compete with Bo and Luke Duke for girls. He forgot of his previous flirting with the woman and passed Enos the bag, "Sorry, but I have to go back to the Bus Station, now."

Enos nodded and grabbed Amy's bag, now both his hands occupied.

Amy shook hands with Luke, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Amy Mann. I am a friend of Enos and I come from LA."

Bo shook hands with Amy, "Welcome to Hazzard, Amy. For how long are you planning to stay here? My cousin and I may help you to visit Hazzard while Enos is working. You know, Enos is the best deputy here, and he's always busy with his job."

Enos chuckled, "I am the best deputy here 'cause I am the only deputy, Bo."

Amy smiled, "To be honest, I am planning to move definitively to Hazzard. I don't stand any more Los Angeles. I want to start a new life away from the big city. So, I hope you're going to help me not just to visit Hazzard but also to find a new home. Actually, I am going to stay at the Hotel."

Daisy held her breath and glanced at Enos, trying to figure out what he was thinking of and what kind of relationship he had with that woman. He simply looked at Amy and smiled with affection: did he already know of Amy's decision? Since he didn't look surprised, for sure he already knew of Amy's moving to Hazzard. A sudden discomfort overwhelmed her.

Enos turned to Luke, "May I ask you to go to the Hotel with Amy? I have to go, now, or Boss Hogg will fire me."

Luke took Amy's bag from Enos' hand, "OK. The Hotel is nearby. Come on."

Amy grabbed Enos' free hand and squeezed it, smiling and looking into his eyes, "Thanks, Enos. See you for dinner. We are going to have dinner at the Hotel, aren't we? I need to talk to you of tons of things."

Enos nodded, "Of course, Amy. See you for dinner." He smiled and, before to turn round and walk to his car, he looked at Daisy, "Thanks again for the cake, Daisy."

While Bo and Luke walked to the Hotel with Amy, Daisy wrapped her arms around her chest and stared at Enos walking away. Her discomfort, mixed with a painful disappointment, was growing bigger and bigger as she thought of the way, instinctive and tender, Amy held Enos' hand. She thought of the rhubarb cake she cooked in the morning, looking forward to Enos inviting her to the Boarding House for having a cup of tea and a piece of cake late in the afternoon, after his shift: missed chance to spend some time with him.

Why was she so bothered by that woman's arrival to Hazzard? For sure Enos and Amy were just friends. It couldn't be anything different.

* * *

><p>Daisy placed two beer mugs in front of the Boar's Nest's customers and walked back to the counter. She rested the tray on the wooden surface of the counter and had a big sigh.<p>

The bartender glanced at her and kept on filling new mugs with beer, "Are you OK, Daisy?"

Daisy turned to the older man and smiled, "I am OK, Jerry. Don't worry."

Jerry placed two beer mugs on the tray, "Well, time to go back to work. At lunch the Boar's Nest is really crowded."

Daisy took the tray, "Not so crowded as in the evening, Jerry." The tray in her hands she walked to new customers waiting for their beer, she placed the beer mugs on the table and smiled, "Here your beer, honey." Her moves were sensual as usual, her voice sweet and her smile wide; her outfit was part of her sensuality: a white top with red hearts on it, blue short shorts and red heels.

Backwards and forwards the counter and the tables, Daisy served the customers their beer and lunch. Finally behind the counter, she rested her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands, looking at the place, "It seems we have a new citizen, in Hazzard."

Jerry glanced at her and kept on wiping the glass in his hands, "A new citizen?"

Daisy sighed, "It's a friend of Enos coming from LA."

Jerry raised his right eyebrow, "One of his former colleagues? He usually talks of Turk Adams."

Daisy frowned, "I'm not talking of Turk. It's a woman, Amy Mann."

Jerry rested the wiped glass on the counter and scratched his chin, "I have never heard Enos talking of this woman."

"Neither I, Jerry." In her voice a touch of disappointment despite her attempt to hide it.

Jerry pointed at the door, "Speak of the devil."

Her eyes following the uniformed man entering the crowded place and saying hello to the customers, Daisy smiled when he sat in front of her, at the other side of the counter, "Hi sugar! The usual?"

Enos nodded, "My usual lunch, thanks."

Jerry placed a glass full of buttermilk in front of Enos, "Here's your buttermilk while Daisy prepares your sandwiches."

Enos smiled, "Thanks Jerry." Sipping the buttermilk, he observed Daisy moving at the other side of the counter.

"Here your sandwiches, Enos!" Her forearms on the counter, Daisy enjoyed that usual scene, Enos lunching at the Boar's Nest and their chitchat. Amy Mann couldn't change it. Nothing could change between her and Enos, nobody could know him as much as her, nobody could share with him the same affection they had for each other. He could love nobody but her, Daisy Duke. So, why did Amy holding Enos' hand bother her so much?

Daisy grabbed Enos's hand and squeezed it, sort of marking again her habitat after someone else sneaked into it. She held his hand close, receiving his warmth and scent, "I hope you're goin' to like the rhubarb cake."

Enos squeezed her hand and blushed, "Of course, Dais, your cake is great, I have always loved it. Thanks again. Hope you're goin' to share your secrets 'bout cooking with Amy. You know, she owned a bakery in LA, and she's planning to open a new bakery in Hazzard. She's a great cook, but nobody is able to cook the rhubarb cake like you."

Discomfort. Daisy washed it away and squeezed Enos' hand, "Sugar is the secret. You have to add enough sugar to have the cake sweet but not too much sweet. Rhubarb is bitter, so you risk to have a cake too bitter or too much sweet."

Enos smiled, "Hope you and Amy are goin' to be good friends." He stood up, "I have to go, now. Lunch break is over. See you Dais."

Sugar was the secret: she perfectly knew Enos' taste; she knew Enos didn't like a cake if too much sweet.

Sugar was the secret: acting enough sweet to make Enos feel comfortable but not too much sweet in order to avoid his shyness.


	3. Do you know everything of him?

**DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING OF HIM?**

Daisy rested the fork in her plate, the dinner still in it, untouched.

"Is everything OK, Daisy?"

She looked at uncle Jesse, "Everything's OK. I am not hungry, that's all. And I have headache because of the Boar's Nest; it was really crowded, today. And it's also because of this cold. I hate winter." And – and – and. Blah – blah – blah. The more she made excuses, the more uncle Jesse looked at her with worrisome.

"If you need rest, you should go sleeping, Daisy."

She nodded and stood up, walking to her bedroom, "Thanks uncle Jesse. Good night."

The blue eyes of the older man followed her on her way to her bedroom, then, Daisy's bedroom finally closed, he stared at his nephews, "So, what's goin' on?"

Bo shook his head and sighed, "She's acting strange since this morning, after Amy's arrival to Hazzard." He glanced at his uncle and answered his silent question, "Amy is a friend of Enos, she comes from LA and she wants to move definitively to Hazzard, owning a bakery. We don't know anything else, but for sure Enos and this woman are close friends." He smiled amused, "Ol' Enos has never talked 'bout his affairs in LA. He has a good taste 'bout women."

His elbows on the table and his hands' fingers intertwined in front of his face, Luke glanced at Bo, smiling "Amy is a really gorgeous, but I don't think Enos has had any_ affair _with her, Bo."

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Ok. I understand what's goin' on." He stood up and walked to Daisy's bedroom, "I think I should talk with Daisy."

* * *

><p>Sitting on her bed, her long legs crossed and her arms wrapped around a pillow, Daisy thought of Enos' talking at the Boar's Nest.<p>

"_Hope you're goin' to share your secrets 'bout cooking with Amy. You know, she owned a bakery in LA, and she's planning to open a new bakery in Hazzard. She's a great cook"_

Amy – Amy – Amy. A great cook. Ah!

Why has Enos never talked about Amy Mann? Why was she moving to Hazzard? And why was he hugging her that way?

She threw the pillow against the wall.

A gentle knocking at the door and uncle Jesse's voice prevented her further rage.

"May I come in, Daisy?"

The door slowly opened and uncle Jesse peeked out.

Daisy had a deep sigh and nodded, waiting for uncle Jesse entering the room, closing the door behind him, walking to the bed and finally sitting on it.

"Bo and Luke told me 'bout Enos' good friend from LA" After his words, uncle Jesse stared at Daisy's furiously blushing, better than any verbal answer, "This is the problem, isn't it?"

She turned her head to uncle Jesse, her eyes spreading fire, "Why should it be a problem? She is just a close friend!"

Uncle Jesse shrugged, "If it isn't a problem, so, why are you so upset, Daisy? You are upset, you can't hide it to me."

She rested her right hand on her forehead and shook her head, "Ok. I'll admit. When I saw Enos and that woman hugging, it shocked me. Enos is usually shy with women, and he has no close friends but me, beside Bo and Luke." She blushed, "Uh, of course his friendship with Bo and Luke is different from his friendship with me."

"Now, let me try to understand what's goin' on into your mind."

Daisy rested her hands on her knees and stared at uncle Jesse.

"You are so used to have Enos always 'round you, looking just at you and bein' sweet just on you, that you feel his attention for another woman as a sort of loss. Enos isn't anymore just for you. Your relationship with him isn't anymore so exclusive, and now you're wondering what that woman knows 'bout Enos, if she knows him as much as you, and so on."

She looked at her hands on her knees, her knuckles turning pale, "Yeah. I feel like if that woman has stolen something from me. I have always thought to be the person who knows Enos better than anybody else, and now this woman shows me that there's probably a side of Enos, a part of his life, I have never known."

Uncle Jesse stared at her, "Why are you so bothered 'bout it? Enos is a close friend, but he can't be just your friend and anybody else' friend. You should be happy 'bout his happiness."

Daisy blushed furiously, a sudden heat burning her skin on her neck and face, "Of course I am happy of Enos' happiness, the same way I am sad if he is sad. I really care for him!"

Uncle Jesse nodded, "You care for him, I know, you have a genuine affection for him. This is what you told me some months ago when you decided to marry him before the hives stopped him from marrying you," he snickered and shook his head, "the hives." He turned serious again, "OK, goin' back to the point, you care also for Cooter and the boys, and I guess you would be happy if Cooter and the boys met nice girls and got married." His blue eyes sparked and his lips gently warped into a knowing and clever smile.

Daisy's heart raced, "Of course I would be happy if Cooter and the boys got married. But... This is different."

"Is it different for Enos? Wouldn't you be happy to see him happily married with a gorgeous and honest woman?"

Redundant question. She didn't answer.

Uncle Jesse rested his hand on Daisy's one, "Daisy, I think it's time to realize your real feelings for Enos. It's pretty clear you want Enos just for yourself, and it's time to understand if it's because of vanity or because of something else, something for sure more important and valuable. Is Enos just a sort of faithful puppy feeding your vanity? You should answer this question, in the deep of your heart. If he is just a puppy, let him go and give him the chance to be happy with another woman." He patted Daisy's knee, "Sweet dreams, Daisy." He stood up and walked to the door.

Shocked by uncle Jesse's words, she stared at him walking away. Before he left, she stood up, "Enos isn't my puppy! Uncle Jesse, how can you say something so cruel? I want Enos just for myself, it's true, but not because he feeds my vanity! It's 'cause I love him!"

Uncle Jesse slowly turned round, a satisfied smile on his face, "You have finally admitted it. I am happy to know you love that boy, happier than you can think of. His patience has been paid back."

Daisy wrapped her arms around chest, finally realizing how uncle Jesse managed to push her into that confession. Wise. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, "Uncle Jesse, what if it's too late? What if I have lost Enos?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise, uncle Jesse stared into her eyes, "Do you really think Enos loves that woman, Daisy? Come on, that boy has had a crush on you since when he was a child. Push away your jealousy, 'cause you can't watch things right if you deform them with jealousy. If that woman is a close friend of Enos, and if she is a nice woman, you aren't goin' to lose anything of Enos but gain a new good friend."

The door finally closed and Daisy remained alone in his room, her previous rage gone.

* * *

><p>Enos walked out the Hotel.<p>

"Enos!"

He stopped and turned round, looking at Amy walking to him.

She reached him and rested her hands on his shoulder, "Thanks for the dinner. I am really happy to have finally decided to move to Hazzard." She kissed his cheek, "I am happy to have a friend like you."

Enos blushed and smiled shyly, "I hope you are goin' to be happy in Hazzard. You can find new good friends beside me."

Amy nodded, "I know. Also Mary and Nick are goin' to be happy here. Nick isn't any more a small child. He'll surprise you."

Enos smiled, "When I left LA, Nick was 2 year old. I am eager to see him again, and to see your sister Mary too."

"I am going to call Mary and say her that I have decided to stay here, definitively. She is waiting for my call in order to reach me with Nick."

Enos turned serious, "May I ask you a favor, Amy? If the Dukes ask you about me in LA, please, don't talk 'bout _that_ thing. OK? I don't want them to know what happened."

Amy wrapped her arms around her chest, "Again that thing. I don't understand your hiding it, but OK, I won't talk about it."

Enos sighed in relief, "Thanks. Sweet dreams, Amy, and say hello to Mary and Nick." He turned round and walked to the Boarding House, Amy's worried eyes on him.


	4. Wave after wave

**Sorry for the delay. I am back! **

**Enos and Daisy are always in my heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>WAVE AFTER WAVE<strong>

"For sure is great having you cooking dinner at my home, Daisy." Enos walked near Daisy and glanced at the pots on the stove.

Daisy smiled and turned to him, "While I cook dinner, sugar, why don't you rest a bit? It will take a while 'til the dinner's ready."

He nodded, "OK. I'm goin' to have a shower and then dress something more comfortable than my uniform." He untied his tie and smiled.

Daisy looked at him entering the bathroom and thought of her talk with uncle Jesse during the previous evening, her jealousy finally gone and a feeling of sweet closeness warming her. She was glad Enos accepted her invitation to have dinner with her at the Boarding House, a dinner cooked by her.

She had a happy and satisfied sigh and focused on the dinner. Amy Mann wasn't her problem anymore. She trusted uncle Jesse's words and his wisdom: Enos couldn't love another woman. It was why he decided to come back from LA, after all; if Enos had fallen in love with Amy, he wouldn't have left LA and the woman she loved.

The sound of the water in the bathroom mixed with the sizzling of the fry pan and the boiling of the soup. She was cooking for the man she loved, pure happiness, and she was going to spend the evening with him, finally confessing her feelings for him.

Was it going to be so easy, confessing her feelings? So easy as she did with uncle Jesse?

The bathroom's door opened and Enos came out, in civil clothes and with his hair still damp. He approached her and observed her cooking, "I am really hungry. Thanks for the dinner, Dais."

Soap and aftershave's scent fused with the dinner's scent. His warmth behind her and the heat from the stove gave Daisy a shiver of pleasure and excitement.

"Dinner is nearly ready, Enos. Set the table, please." In her heart, she gloated of that intimacy, nobody could part Enos from her, and Amy Mann wasn't a taboo anymore, "So, Amy Mann is moving to Hazzard, definitively, and she's going to own a bakery. She is a close friend of you, isn't she? How did you meet her?"

Enos placed the dishes on the table and turned to Daisy, a sad smile on his face, "It happened six months after I arrived to LA. I was on patrol, that evening, and I was called in an armed robbery. Amy's husband, the owner of the bakery where Amy and her sister Mary worked, died in that robbery. When I arrived at the bakery, the robber was already gone, and I could just call for an ambulance and write a report of an armed robbery ended with a killed man. At that time, Amy's son, Nick, was just 6 month old. That evening, Amy became a young widow with a small child to grow up, a small child who wasn't going to even remember his father's face. I was shocked, and I started to go to that bakery every day. It's how Amy and I became friends, along with her sister Mary and little Nick. I became sort of family for them, since they had nobody else in LA, and they became my family. When I left LA to come back to Hazzard, nearly three years ago, I asked Amy and Mary to come with me and start a new life in Hazzard, a life for sure more peaceful and less risky that in LA. She decided to stay in LA, and we kept being in touch by letter and by phone. Finally, Amy followed my advice." He took the spoons and forks from the cupboard and kept on setting the table.

Daisy switched the cookers off. "Is Amy a widowed? And has she a son?" She felt guilty of her previous jealousy for a woman who suffered such a tragic loss, but at the same time still jealous because of Enos' intimacy with Amy and her family and for him being in touch with her during the last three years. She voiced the obvious question left, "And what 'bout Amy's sister and son?"

Enos smiled, his sad smile turning into a happy smile, "They are going to move to Hazzard with Amy after she finds a new home and a new bakery. Today I helped her in finding a home, Mr Snow's ol' building, two floors, perfect for an apartment and the bakery. I am happy to have them here. I have a strong affection for them, all of them."

Daisy poured the soup in two large bowls, and Enos helped her to bring the bowls on the table. They finally sat down.

"You have always been very caring about people needing help, Enos. I am not surprised of your taking care of Amy, her sister and little Nick. Of course, what happened to Amy's family shocked you, since you were the police officer coming first on the crime scene. For sure LA is a violent city, and you saw things you would have preferred not to see."

Enos rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow and put the napkin into his shirt's collar. He nodded and slowly ate the soup, no more words from him.

Daisy was used of Enos' sudden silences and serious demeanor, so different than his usual cheerful look. Like waves reaching the shore and then retiring, he was now retiring into his inner life, his thoughts lost into a place forbidden to everybody. Daisy knew this side of him as anybody else, and she knew what it meant.

"Did something else happen in LA, Enos?"

She knew his silences and what it meant better than anybody else.

He shook his head and smiled sweetly, "Yeah. LA is a violent city, you're right, but I am back."

And she knew it was impossible to enter his inner life and his intimate thoughts if he didn't want to let her come in. She stood up and took the empty bowls from the table, smiling, "I am happy you are back home, sugar. Now, fried chicken. I reckon nobody is able to fry chicken like me, in LA."

"I love your fried chicken, Daisy." He observed her moving inside his little apartment, washing away the memories of LA. How to explain her there was a time he wanted just to die? A time he regretted to be alive? A time he buried his face against Amy's chest and cried? A time he proposed Amy to marry her and to grow her baby as his own baby, finally having the family he has always longed for, a desperate and not for love proposal? He kept on smiling and ate the fried chicken, grateful that time was gone and hoping Daisy wasn't going to find it out.

Daisy stared at him eating fried chicken, his cheerful and childish look back again. After he finished eating, she started to clear the table.

He rested a hand on her forearm, "Please, Daisy. Let me clear the table."

Daisy nodded, "OK." She remained seated, her eyes staring at the sunset outside the window.

Was it going to be so easy, confessing her feelings?

"You know, Enos. Yesterday evening I had a long talk with uncle Jesse."

Keeping on washing the dishes, he turned his head to her, "Long talk?"

She intertwined her fingers and stared at her hands on the table, "Yeah, a long talk 'bout you, 'bout how much I care for you and 'bout jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Surprise in his voice.

She stood up and walked to him, "Jealousy of seeing you close to another woman. Jealousy 'cause I have always wanted you just for myself, nobody else between us. Jealousy for someone who could take you away from me." She stared into his hazel eyes, "Do you understand what I am talking of, Enos?"

He closed the tap and wiped his hands, then he turned round, facing her, his serious eyes into her ones, "I don't know if I am understanding what you are saying, Daisy. I hope I'm understanding it right, but I am not sure 'bout it. Be clear. Please."

Her cheeks in fire, she rested her hands on his shoulders, "I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Enos Strate, I have always loved you though it wasn't so clear in my mind and heart. And I fear of losing you."

"Are you telling me that you are jealous of Amy 'cause you think I'm in love with her?" He scratched his nape and parted from her, "This is a bit … offensive, Daisy."

A sour taste in her mouth, she looked at him walking to the window and staring outside, so avoiding any eye contact with her. Another wave retiring.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, repressing a sudden chill.

"Don't misunderstand what I'm goin' to say, Daisy." He turned round and stared at her, sweetly smiling, "I love you, Daisy Duke. I have always loved you," his smile turned sad, "and it's offensive that you think my love is so feeble. Thinking I could love another woman, thinking I could fall in love with another woman so easily and so quickly, you are undervaluing my feelings. You know, I tried to forget you and to love someone else when I thought you couldn't reciprocate my love, and it didn't work. I can love nobody else but you."

Daisy looked down at the floor, the tiles becoming blurred because of the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Enos. I didn't mean to offend you and your feelings. It's that – " On the blurry floor, his feet appeared in her visual field, his feet in front of her ones as his arms wrapped around her chest and he pulled her to him, her face now against his chest.

"Don't cry, Daisy. I don't want you to cry. Sorry for my words."

She nodded against his chest, "I love you, Enos. Please, forgive me for my immaturity."

He had a soft laugh, "People usually say it's me the immature one."

She looked at his smiling face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply, drifting along his inner life. His ocean.


	5. They don't know anything

**THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING**

"Hey Mary!" Enos walked to the young woman coming out the bus, a little child by her side. "Nick!" He knelt down and gently rested his hand on the baby's brown hair.

The 5 years old child wrapped his arms around the woman's legs and buried his face against her waist.

"Oh Nick. Don't you remember of Enos?" Mary bent over and took Nick in her arms.

Enos smiled, "He was just 2 year old when I left LA, it's normal he doesn't remember of me."

Slowly, Nick turned his head to Enos and observed him.

Mary kissed the baby's cheek, "Enos is a good friend of your mommy and aunt, you know, Nick? He always played with you when he stayed in LA, but you were just a small baby, at that time."

"Did you play with me?"

Enos smiled at the innocent question of the little boy and nodded, "Of course, Nick. And I am going to play with you even now, if you want to. Do you want me to come to your mommy and aunt's bakery and play with you, from time to time?"

Nick had a big grin, "Yeah!"

Enos took the bags on the ground and walked to Mr Snow's old building, "The apartment is already ready, whereas the shop not yet, but it won't take so much. You'll have your bakery in the next weeks. You'll like it."

Amy came out the building and waited for Mary, Nick and Enos.

"Mommy!" Nick struggled into Mary's arms and, after she bent over and let him go, he ran to his mother.

Mary stirred and then rested her hands on her hips, looking at Nick running to Amy, "Nick is really excited of this new life. On the bus he kept on looking outside the window and asking me about everything he was watching. The country is pretty different than LA."

Enos grinned, "He'll be really happy when he'll see the piglets, chickens and goats at the Dukes' farm. He'll love country's life."

Mary turned to Enos, "You are really caring, thanks." She gently hugged him and let him go when she saw an orange car entering Hazzard's square. She smiled, "The famous General Lee."

The car stopped and Bo, Luke and Daisy came out.

"Hey Enos." Luke approached Enos and Mary, his blue eyes sliding along the blond woman's body; she was for sure less refined than her sister Amy due to her ponytail, yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans and black boots. He stretched his arm out for her, "Mary, I suppose. My name is Luke Duke."

Mary shook hands with Luke and smiled.

"And I'm Bo Duke." Bo stretched his arm out and waited for Mary's hand.

Daisy, the last left, shook hands with Mary, "Daisy Duke. Happy to meet you." She studied the young woman, no more jealousy but just a genuine curiosity and kindness, "Enos talked to me about you, your sister Amy and little Nick. I'm glad Enos had good friends like you when he stayed in LA. Thanks for taking care of him."

Enos glanced at Daisy and had a sweet smile. After confessing their mutual feelings, Daisy wasn't jealous anymore and was starting to have a friendly affection for Amy and her family.

Mary laughed in surprise, "To be honest, I should be the one to thank Enos for being our friend. Hope to be friend with you too. In LA, Enos always talked of you Dukes; for sure you are great friends."

Daisy gently pinched Enos' cheek and laughed.

"Hey Daisy, we should go, now." Bo turned to Daisy and then to Mary, smiling, "Shopping. It's why we are in town. Our uncle Jesse is waiting for us."

Mary nodded, "See you. I think we're going to have many opportunities to meet." She waved goodbye and stared at the Dukes crossing the square. When they were enough distant not to hear her, she turned to Enos and folded her arms, "They don't know anything, do they? When Daisy talked about us taking care of you, she didn't mean _that_ thing, I suppose, 'cause she was too cheerful to refer to that thing."

Mary's bags still in his hands, Enos shook his head, "No, they don't know anything. And, please, don't talk to them 'bout it. I have already asked Amy to keep this secret. I don't like secrets, but – "

"But you don't want them to worry, even if now you're OK."

Enos walked past Mary and headed to Mr Snow's old building, "I don't want them to know especially 'cause I'm fine, now. There's no point to let them know 'bout it. Why upset them since there's no reason to be upset, now?"

Mary sighed and followed him, "Maybe they should know it 'cause they are your friends. They should know the way you nearly died and what you went through after leaving the Hospital. I have always found crazy you didn't warn them 'cause you didn't want to 'annoy' them. They wouldn't have been annoyed at all, don't you think?" She looked at his shoulders' stiffening and respected his silence.

* * *

><p><em>LOS ANGELES<em>

_Mary entered the bakery and stared at Enos' crying into Amy's arms._

_Amy glanced at her and gently rested her right forefinger on her lips._

_Mary stopped and slowly moved back, resting her back against the doorpost and folding her arms. She observed Enos' shoulders shaken by soft sobs, her heart cracking for the pain to see him that way._

_Why was he feeling guilty to be alive? His colleague died during the gunshot whereas he survived, miraculously survived; he couldn't change his life with his colleague's life._

"_He had two sons and a wife. It would have been better if I had died instead of him." Again and again, those words through his sobs._

_Why did Enos think he had less right to be alive just 'cause he had no sons and wife? It was absurd. Mary couldn't understand it._

_Amy caressed Enos' nape, "You can't change people's fate, Enos. You can't feel guilty for being alive." Again and again, Amy's comforting him._

_Why did Enos take everything bad happening around him as it was his responsibility? He felt responsible also for her, Amy and Nick just 'cause his being the first police officer arriving at the bakery after the robbery, months before._

_Mary turned round and silently walked to the stairs to her bedroom._

* * *

><p>"Mary is really cute!" Luke glanced at Bo, smiling.<p>

"Both Amy and Mary are cute." Bo nodded and answered Luke's smile.

Luke shrugged, "I prefer Mary, she is more … country-style."

"Ask her out," Bo winked.

Daisy had a deep breathe, "Don't mess with Enos' friend. If you break her heart, you'll hurt Enos too."

Luke frowned and stared at Daisy, "Have I ever broken a girl's heart? It's Bo the one who - "

"Don't mess with Enos' friend." Daisy hit her right open hand, the shopping's list in it, on Luke's chest, "and think of the shopping, now."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to do my best in order to post regularly, even if a bit slowly if compared with my past stories. <strong>

**Please, review :-) I am waiting for your opinion.**


	6. While the rain roars

_Some days ago I had dream. Today I found some time to sit down and__ let the dream flow from my mind to my fingers (yes, this is how I build stories); if I had waited, the dream would have faded. This dream is probably going to bring this story along a path I have never explored, yet._

_So, if you haven't had the time to read and review the last chapter due to the quick update, review at least this one :-)_

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>WHILE THE RAIN ROARS<strong>

A knocking at the kitchen's door of the farm, late in the afternoon. Uncle Jesse rested the newspaper on the table, stood up, "I'm coming!" and walked to the door.

"Hi uncle Jesse!" Enos smiled and put his hat off, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Enos." Uncle Jesse moved aside and let Enos enter the kitchen, surprised of the Deputy's visit. He closed the door, "I hope Boss Hogg hasn't sent you here for arresting – "

"Nope," Enos shook his head,

Uncle Jesse raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Daisy is at the Boar's Nest and the boys are in town, so – "

"I am not here for Daisy or the boys. I am here 'cause I want to talk with you, uncle Jesse. May I have a seat?" He rested his hands on a chair back and waited for uncle Jesse's invitation.

"Have a seat, Enos, and make yourself home. You have always been part of our family, especially now," Uncle Jesse smiled and sat at the kitchen's table, in front of the younger man. He read Enos' confusion and his smile faded, "You are here for talking to me 'bout Daisy, aren't you?" It wasn't anymore a secret that Enos and Daisy were engaged, having finally been able to confess each other their mutual feelings, and uncle Jesse wasn't surprised of Enos asking officially Daisy's hand. He repeated the question, "You are here because of your relationship with Daisy: you're going to get marry, aren't you?"

Enos blushed and smiled shyly, "Uh… yeah… I want to marry Daisy, uncle Jesse, and I have a great respect for you so I hope you're going to grant me her hand."

Uncle Jesse kept himself from laughing. _'Grant her hand'_: just someone like Enos could say something like that, totally out of time. He cleared his throat, "And I respect you, Enos, so I am happy you're goin' to become Daisy's husband. When are you planning to - "

"I am not here for talking of the wedding, uncle Jesse." Enos placed his hands on the kitchen table and bit his lower lip.

Uncle Jesse frowned, more and more confused, "Is something wrong?"

Enos shook his head, "No. I just want to talk to you about Amy, Mary and little Nick. I guess you already know 'bout them."

Uncle Jesse nodded and waited for more.

"I guess Daisy talked to you 'bout what happened to them in LA."

Uncle Jesse nodded again, remaining silent.

"I have a great respect for you, uncle Jesse. So, I hope you are going to help them to start a new life in Hazzard. I'd like you to become for them what you are for me," he blushed, staring at his hands on the table, "… sort of father, I mean. I have a strong affection for them, and I know that there's nobody better than you for this task."

Uncle Jesse stared at Enos, a serious look on his face, "I really appreciate your words, Enos. You are a good man and I respect you. I know you have a strong sense of responsibility and I know you feel a great responsibility for those women and the baby because of your helping them while you were in LA and your proposing them to move to Hazzard." Uncle Jesse stood up and patted Enos' shoulder, "You can count on me, on Daisy and the boys. Your friends are Dukes' friends." He moved to she stove, "Do you want some coffee?"

Enos looked at uncle Jesse, smiled and nodded, "Thanks, uncle Jesse." He glanced at the newspaper on the table, "Interesting news in Hazzard? I'm not having much time to read the Hazzard Gazette."

Uncle Jesse walked back to the table, a steaming cup in his hands. He placed the cup in front of Enos and sat down, "Nothing important in Hazzard. Instead, I was reading bad things in the National news. Hazzard is a peaceful Country, we are lucky."

Enos sipped the coffee.

Uncle Jesse took the newspaper and opened it. He shook his head and sighed in disappointment, "I was reading about what happened in New York, yesterday. It's 'bout two cops killed during a robbery. I can't do anything else but praying for them and their families. This World is becoming really evil and dangerous."

Enos swallowed the coffee and kept himself from vomiting; he rested the cup on the table and tried to control his trembling.

Uncle Jesse caught Enos' tight features, "Are you OK, boy? You are pale." He closed the newspaper and put it aside, "Sorry. I shouldn't talk to you 'bout it, I know it hurts."

Enos opened his eyes wide in confusion and fear, "Why shouldn't you talk to me 'bout it?"

Uncle Jesse blinked, "You are a cop, and these kind of news are painful to you. Even if you don't know those cops, they were your colleagues. It's normal it hurts you."

Enos tried to smile, sad smile, "Yeah. It hurts because they were cops, like me. You're right." He grabbed his hat and stood up, "Gotta go, now. Thanks for the coffee." He walked to the door and opened it; before to leave, he turned his head to uncle Jesse, "Uncle Jesse, I hope Daisy and I are going to get married pretty soon."

Uncle Jesse stared at the door closing and scratched his nape. He came closer the window and looked at the patrol car going away while it started raining.

* * *

><p>Daisy came out the Boar's Nest and stared at the grey sky and at the pouring rain. She sighed and glanced at her stiletto heels; she closed her coat, protecting herself from the cold blasts, and walked to her jeep.<p>

Enos' patrol car stopped near the jeep and he came out the car, walking to her and reaching her before she got into her car.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hi Enos!" Before to realize it, he was hugging her, his arms wrapped around her chest and his breathe on her neck.

"Let's get married, Dais. Tomorrow. Let's get married."

His warm breath tickled her neck while the rain soaked them, "Enos! What's happening?"

He parted from her and knelt down, his hands sliding along her forearms and finally grabbing her hands, "Daisy Duke, would you marry me?"

Daisy caught her breath, confused, "Yeah," and finally joyful, "YEAH! But why are you - "

He stood up and pressed his lips on hers.

She closed her eyes and answered his deep kiss, enjoying it and pushing away her questions about his strange and febrile behavior.

When their lips parted, she had a big breath and stared at him, "Enos Strate! You are such a surprising man." She smiled and gently rested her hands on his cheeks.

His face in her hands, Enos had a deep sigh and had a sweet smile, "I love you, Daisy Duke."

"I love you, Enos Strate." She slid her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her while the rain kept roaring.

* * *

><p><em>Having Enos and Daisy married at the beginning of the story instead of the end for sure is great challenge, for me, to write of.<em>

_A wedding starting with a secret. _

_Stay tuned for more._


End file.
